


If You Seek Jareth

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Sarah is an aerial hoop artist at Cirque de Soleil when she has an accident and leaves her confined to a wheelchair. Will everything be the same again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> Rated M for some sex and language.

  
Author's notes:

This chapter was hard, took a long time figuring things out. Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth nor Jareth (I wish!) RIP Jim Henson. 

* * *

Sarah had always dreamt of becoming an actress. She had done class plays in elementary school and been in the drama club in middle school and part of high school. However after her adventure in the Labyrinth and meeting Jareth, she wanted something more crazy, fun and artistic. The stage and movies didn't appeal to her as much, so she joined Cirque de Soleil. She was now an aerial hoop artist. Sarah was pretty good at it since she had been on the gymnastics team in High school as well. The pay was awful though, she only got seven bucks an hour and not to mention her boss, Dan was a jerk and so was the other aerial hoop artist, Jane. 

So tonight there was a show. Sarah lived in a circus trailer that she shared with her friend Nicole and unfortunately Jane. Nicole was one of the clowns, clowns did not freak Sarah out and Nicole was like a little sister to her since Sarah was twenty one and Nicole was only eighteen and a high school dropout. Nicole was putting on her clown makeup and clothes.

"Oh hi, Sarah are you excited for the show?" asked Nicole when Sarah walked in her room in the trailer. 

"Yeah totally, I've been working really hard on the tightrope part of my act. Dan's such an ass though. He was easy on Jane but made me do it like five billion times," 

"I know right, you should be saving your stamina for the show just like Jane," said Nicole while trying to put on her suspenders but not succeeding.

"Let me help you," said Sarah and with that she helped Nicole with her suspenders and then proceeded to do her makeup. 

"Thank you, Sarah I don't know what I would do without you,"

"No problem, I'm just thrilled we're friends,"

Jane peeked her arrogant blonde head in Nicole's room. 

"Hey Williams, Anderson, you're five minutes behind schedule. I don't want to have to do the routine myself you know," 

"It may interest you that I was helping Nicole with getting dressed otherwise we would have been **ten **minutes behind schedule. You're just being a bitch because your daddy is higher up than Dan," 

"Excuse me, my "daddy" can convince Dan to fire you for treating me this way...I..."

"Guys, let's go, cut the crap," said Nicole hastily. 

They quickly walked in the circus tent through the back flap which led backstage. Dan was not pleased with Sarah and Nicole being a few minutes late when the show had just started. 

"Williams where the hell were you? You're up, Anderson please wait with the other clowns and Riley you look fantastic. Good luck," 

Sarah quickly rolled her eyes at the compliment to Jane and went out. 

"Now I would like to introduce our two amazing aerial hoop artists, Sarah Williams and Jane Riley who will be on the tight rope walking and then jumping through this big hoop in mid air,"

After the applause, Sarah inhaled sharply and concentrated on balancing the tight rope and jumping through the hoop. 

"Remember Sarah, if you mess this up. You'll break your neck and Cirque de Soleil will be short of one hoop artist. Good luck," said Jane smirking. 

Sarah glared and mumbled "Bitch," under her breath. She began walking the tightrope and looking straight ahead. She was in the middle of the rope when suddenly she tripped and fell from the tightrope. Everything went pitch black.

When Sarah woke up, she found herself in a bright white room lying on a hospital bed and her neck in a brace. Her neck really hurt and the brace was uncomfortable but at least she didn't totally break it. 

Sarah was about to close her eyes when the door opened and Jane and Nicole came in. 

"Oh look, Sarah you're here," sneered Jane before Nicole punched her in the ribs which caused Jane to gasp in pain. 

"How are you feeling?" asked Nicole.

"I feel fine, I hate this brace though," said Sarah wincing.

"Um Sarah, there's something I need to tell you that will change your life," 

"Go on,"

"You fell and somehow damaged the nerves of your spinal cord. Your neck is going to be fine though but you're....not....going to....be able to....walk again," said Nicole with tears in her eyes.

This news hit Sarah greatly and for the rest of the day, even after Nicole left. Those words echoed in her mind. Her life was going to change and she would lose her job. Sarah saw the little red book that was titled _The Labyrinth _that Nicole had dropped off while she was here and reached for it. Sarah had remembered when she said those words to wish away her brother. She had missed Jareth during this time but couldn't get to him or her friends Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo due to the fact she didn't live at her home anymore and there were no mirrors in her trailer for them to transport to her. Sarah wondered whether Jareth would still love her even though she was paralyzed from the waist down. There was nothing to lose, it was better than staying in the aboveground and being jobless, having Jane laugh at her and losing her friend Nicole. Sarah took a deep breath and said 

"I wish the goblins would take me away right now,"

A few seconds later, there was a crack of thunder and the door opened revealing the sexy, alluring Goblin King, Jareth. He was all dressed in black. When he saw Sarah his mouth dropped and eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is an aerial hoop artist at Cirque de Soleil when she has an accident and leaves her confined to a wheelchair. Will everything be the same again?

  
Author's notes:

I was almost going to throw this fanfic in the bog of eternal stench but since I hate it when people don't finish fanfics and leave them on the site, I decided to continue. 

* * *

Jareth couldn't believe the sight of Sarah. She was in a brace and there was a wheel chair next to her hospital bed. It didn't take much for him to know that she was never going to be able to walk again. A tear slipped down his cheek and he whispered "My poor sweet Sarah, what has happened to you,"

Sarah felt a tear slip down as well for the first time since she heard the news. Jareth buried his hair in her neck and wrapped his arms around her. Sarah wrapped her arms around him and gave Jareth a kiss on the head. 

"It was an accident, I was up in the air and fell and broke my spinal cord. I'm so sorry you have to see me like this...." a river of tears came gushing out.

Jareth stroked her hair and kissed her tears away. Then without a word, he scooped Sarah up in his arms and put her in the wheel chair.

"Take me away from here, I can bear it no longer,"

"As you wish, precious," and with that Jareth and Sarah materialized from the above ground where all memory of her was wiped away. 

They appeared in the throne room where goblins were running around and yelling. When Jareth materialized with the champion of the labyrinth in a chair like device with wheels, the goblins crowded around Sarah and had lots of questions.

"What happened to Queenie?" 

"Did Kingy hurt Queenie?"

"What happened to Queenie's feet?"

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH! ANYONE WHO ASKS ANOTHER RIDICULOUS QUESTION ABOUT SARAH'S WHEELCHAIR WILL BE BOGGED!"

With that, the room was silent and all the goblins left the room sensing their king was pissed. Jareth started to wheel Sarah up the stairs to their room, but realized the castle wasn't wheel chair accessible and gave Sarah a small crystal.

"Since you are no longer fit to walk and at anytime you want to go somewhere, use this crystal and it shall transport you anywhere in the underground,"

"Thanks Jareth," said Sarah smiling for the first time since finding out her condition.

Jareth couldn't help himself with her lush, chocolate locks, shining hazel eyes and clear, pale complexion. He didn't care that she was in a wheel chair, he loved her more than anything and would help her until she felt like her life was back to normal. Jareth crouched down and gave her the softest of kisses. Sarah gave in and Jareth deepened the kiss. He stroked her thighs as he kissed her and Sarah felt the familiar rush in her pants. How was she going to be able to have sex if she couldn't walk? But in the moment, Sarah didn't care and ran her fingers through his blonde fringe. 

"I love you, Sarah. I will do anything for you, I will move the stars for you, take care of you and help you live your life. I don't want to let you go,"

"I love you too, Jareth and I will try to live my life like I did in the past,"

"Would you accompany me to the library as I have some documents that are awaiting my signature?"

"I'd be happy to,"

Jareth wheeled Sarah over to the library. After fifteen minutes, they found the golden door. The castle constantly changed passage ways and sometimes it took ages to get to places. Jareth and Sarah went inside and she gasped.

The library was beautiful! There were black and red leather couches near a fireplace where a fire was burning and crackling. The room was painted gold like the door and there were tons of shelves of books. Sarah loved to read, but had a hectic life as an aerial hoop artist at Cirque de Soleil and didn't have a lot of time to read. She was glad for the first time that it was her life in the past and she had time to open a work of literature and get lost for hours. 

"It's beautiful, Jareth!"

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I too like to come here sometimes and get lost in a work of literature,"

So while Jareth signed documents, Sarah sat on a couch that he helped her sit on and was in the world of _Jane Eyre_. Sarah dozed off in the middle of the book and awoke to a unique spicy scent and kisses on her face. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is an aerial hoop artist at Cirque de Soleil when she has an accident and leaves her confined to a wheelchair. Will everything be the same again?

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the long hiatus. Took a break from writing labyrinth fanfics and focused on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Now that I'm bored with that fandom I switched back over to Labyrinth/Bowie. It's more true to me. Soooooo yeah without further ado here's chapter 3.  


* * *

Sarah moaned a bit at the kisses and Jareth’s body heat. She inhaled his scent which smelled kind of like cinnamon, peaches and things that smelled dark and mystical.   
“Jareth,….I…want…it,”  
“What is it, love? What do you want?” teased Jareth while kissing her.  
“I…..ohhhhh….” Sarah felt the familiar ache in her abdomen. His kisses were becoming dangerously lower and lower. Sarah gasped as he licked the crotch of her pants.  
“I want you,”   
“That can be arranged, love,” and with a flick of his wrist they were transported to the king’s bedchambers. The walls were painted gold with a king size canopy bed with black curtains and blood red sheets. There was a desk and chair, a nightstand, a walk in closet and a bathroom.   
Sarah marveled at all of this for only three seconds before Jareth scooped her up, brought her to the bed and climbed onto it. He took off her pants his hands shaking in anticipation revealing her panties. Jareth took them off with his teeth revealing her wet heat. He smiled and lowered his head and licked her clit. Sarah moaned and ran her fingers through his blonde hair pulling him closer to her. Her hips began to buck against his head. Then Jareth stopped and Sarah moaned in protest. Jareth unzipped his pants and took them off. He flashed Sarah a wicked grin then pulled off his boxers to reveal ten inches of glory. Sarah gasped as he thrust it in. Sarah had lost her virginity at sixteen so it didn’t really hurt. Sarah gave the signal by moving against his cock inside of her. Jareth obliged and thrust in and out of her.   
“Jareth, harder,faster….” She cried out.  
Jareth sped up and went deeper. Then Sarah’s walls clenched around him.  
“MYYYYYYY QUUUUUEEEENNNNN!!!!” roared Jareth as he hit his orgasm.   
They both came at the same time and Jareth pulled out. He leaned against her and stroked her hair.  
“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time,”   
“Me too, Jareth. Me too,”   
Then Sarah snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. Jareth smiled down at her and began to read Sense and Sensibility while having his arm around her sleeping form.  
But they did not know someone was watching. The person watching was an old love of Jareth. One he had fled from when she threatened to kill him one day. She was once fae like Jareth, but sold her soul to Nergal (the demon king from the center of the earth) and became a cold hearted demon. She was in the room invisible to them watching them.   
How dare did this mortal girl steal his heart and become his new lover. What was she doing here? Jareth was hers….. the demon thought bitterly. She would first kill the girl, marry Jareth and become queen before killing him with a dagger in his sleep. She vanished and went straight to the center of the earth to talk to Nergal. The Demon went by the name of Lilith.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is an aerial hoop artist at Cirque de Soleil when she has an accident and leaves her confined to a wheelchair. Will everything be the same again?

  
Author's notes: Heyyyyyy happy belated 4th of July, everyone. Here's a new chapter.  


* * *

Sarah woke up to arms wrapped around her and a warm body next to hers. She looked at Jareth sleepily. Jareth smiled back and gave her a kiss. She was so cute when she was barely awake. It was like a puppy who just woke up from a nap.   
“Morning, Jareth,”   
“Morning my queen,” Jareth said into her neck.   
Sarah groaned a bit as Jareth nibbled her neck. Her arousal was coming back and she gave a moan of disappointment when Jareth pulled away.   
“As much as I would like to continue this, I believe we should dine in the dining hall for breakfast. I am famished and I believe you are as well. Even if your mind is “somewhere in the gutter” as they say in the aboveground,” smirked Jareth.  
Sarah laughed a bit and let Jareth put her in her wheelchair and they went off to breakfast. Sarah could smell eggs, bacon with a hint of baked pastries.   
They sat down and a goblin in a fancy suit that looked like a concierge would wear at a hotel went up to their table.  
“Ello name’s Potter how may I serve you’s,”   
Sarah asked for a bagel with cream cheese and a coffee and Jareth asked for pancakes with bacon and eggs. She never thought the goblin king liked American breakfast cuisine. They ate their breakfast talking about their lives. Sarah told him about the circus life, her best friend Nicole whom she missed dearly, the fact that she had originally auditioned to be a clown like Nicole but she had failed her audition when they asked her to juggle. Finally she talked about her asshole of a boss Dan who really had it out for her and paid her below minimum wage and got away with it.   
“If it were up to me, I would bog him madly and in addition throw a lion in the bog to tear him from limb to limb,”   
Sarah laughed and had a mental image of Dan running around the swampy bog and the lion chasing after him intent on killing and eating his prey. Finally she stopped laughing and listened to Jareth’s life.   
He had been born to loving parents aboveground in the cold winter of December 21, 1785 as John Wesley Jones. At age three he had been wished away by his cruel older brother Charles. He was adopted then by a cruel fae family and by the time he was ten he was forced to do their household chores and had been beaten a lot of times. He did have a few friends one of them was a fae girl named Lilith and they had been friends through their teenage years. By the time they had hit adult hood they had become soul mates. Jareth was chosen by goblins to be the goblin king by then he had left his cruel parents who died later from an attack with iron bullets. He had been turned immortal like the rest of the fae race and was asked to pick a name for himself. He named himself Jareth because that had been his birth father’s name. Lilith was to become his queen. But she was having an affair with another fae male who went by the name of Sterling who eventually became Nergal and was banished to the center of the earth for eternity. Jareth was heartbroken, broke off their engagement and built the labyrinth to keep Lilith from entering his world and most importantly his heart.  
“I swore I would never love again but then I met you and I broke that promise,” Jareth finished the story.   
Sarah felt sad that Jareth had suffered his whole life. Jareth saw her sad face and gave Sarah a half smile.  
“There’s no use dwelling on the past, precious. What’s important is that I’m still very much alive, but most importantly you are here,”   
“Even if I’m physically disabled and can’t walk,” said Sarah.  
“Even if,” and he gave her a kiss on the head.  
“Now I have some work to do. You may come with me or you may explore your surroundings a bit,”   
“I think I’ll explore a bit and come back to you,” said Sarah with a smile.  
“Very well I shall be in my office near the Escher room whenever you wish to meet me,” said Jareth and slowly faded away.  
“Have fun,” he said when he was totally gone.  
Sarah smiled to herself, set out and went to explore the underground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is an aerial hoop artist at Cirque de Soleil when she has an accident and leaves her confined to a wheelchair. Will everything be the same again?

  
Author's notes: Here's another chapter. Warning: Very Dark if decapitation or suicide bothers you, you may want to skip this chapter.......  


* * *

The first thing Sarah did was go straight to Jareth’s private library. She was amazed to find aboveground classic literature titles as well as underground literature and spell books. Sarah found her favorite book Jane Eyre and began to read it in one of the leather armchairs. She found that one of the main characters, Mr. Rochester reminded her a lot like Jareth. After countless hours of reading other literature, it was almost late afternoon and Sarah decided to visit the royal gardens.   
The gardens were stunning. There were exotic looking, colorful flowers. One of the species of flowers that was in the gardens was shaped like a phallus and it was deep shade of purple. There was a fountain shaped like a hand holding a crystal ball that squirted out peach juice instead of water. Sarah dipped her finger in and suckled at the peach juice on her finger. Then Sarah spotted a tree with black as coal leaves and a rope swing. She curiously went over to it. She climbed on the rope swing and started swinging back and forth.  
As she was swinging, she saw glimpses of herself in the past leading up to the future. She saw herself as a baby being born and her parents holding her with love. That led up to her childhood where she was being picked on for being fat. She could hear the taunts of “fat ass” and “meatball”. Then that led up to her time wishing away Toby, meeting Jareth for the first time, running the labyrinth, meeting Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo. Also Jareth’s defeat and heart break. Sarah saw for the first time how much she really did hurt him. After that, there was her seventeen year old self dropping out of high school due to disappointment and depression that she did not get into acting school and all of her other friends did. Memory after Memory flashed by until she saw herself as queen and Jareth as king. A hooded figure was heading over to the bed where she was sleeping. Then an scythe came down and decapitated her head. Jareth was mourning over her death and seemingly possessed grabbed a dagger and started plunging it…….  
Sarah flew off the rope swing before she could see future Jareth commit suicide. Suddenly feeling sick she ran into the castle, down the corridors, pushing past goblins and fae, then suddenly ran into the king and queens chambers. Jareth was there reading on the bed.  
“Hello Precious, did you have a good…….”  
The sound of Sarah puking in their private bathroom was heard. Jareth jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom.  
“Sarah love, what’s wrong?” he asked concerned brushing back her hair.  
Sarah burst into tears and frantically told him what was wrong.  
“I was swinging…..on the rope swing…..the past and future were flashing before me…..There was a hooded figure……I was decapitated…….you killed yourself,” Sarah burst into tears at the end.  
Jareth pulled her into his arms and asked her “When you were sleeping did you see who the being was?”  
“I dunno, he had a hood on and I could barely see his face. He had a scythe too. He looked kinda like the grim reaper,”   
Lilith and Nergal’s faithful servant, Farren…….  
“Precious, that was not the grim reaper. That was a force more sinister than the angel of death,” said Jareth grimly.  
“But then who was it?” asked Sarah.  
“Precious, allow me to explain a few details. They are unpleasant but they are very important now that you will be my queen in a few days,”  
They went back over to the bed and Jareth began to explain with Sarah listening to every detail.


End file.
